What A Day
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: Edward's out hunting, and Bella is having a terrible day. What will Edward do when he gets back to make things better? Lemon!


* * *

**BWA: Hey there!  
Emmett: Long time no see, huh?  
BWA: Yeah, I'll admit it's been a while, sorry about that!  
Edward: Should we have a... a... what's the term?  
Emmett: A welcome... back?  
Jasper: Yeah, a welcome back party. -Laughs-  
BWA: Um.. If you want.  
Alice: Shot-gun organising it!  
Rosalie: Woo!  
Bella: If anyone needs me, I'll be hiding in my room.  
BWA: -Laughs- Well, I figured, I was getting a little rusty on the whole lemon writing, since I haven't written one for ages. And I had the absolute worst day yesterday, nothing wanted to go right for me. So, I thought I'd make Bella have a bad day. A lot of the things that happen to her in this story are what happened to me. But, of course, I added her own little clumsy moments in there. -Giggles- Sorry, Bella.  
Bella: I should get like.. a padded suit and wear it around, shouldn't I?  
BWA: ..If you think it would help, then sure.  
Edward: She can wear me.  
Emmett: Oh, that's disgusting. Edward, you're such a pervert!  
Edward: ....  
Emmett: .....  
Edward: ....  
Emmett: ....  
Jasper: I like pie!  
BWA: -Giggles- Okay, well... While those two have a silent staring competition, we're gonna let you read. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but my own crazy ideas.**

* * *

From the second I woke up this morning, I knew it was going to be a bad day.

All the Cullen's were out hunting. We'd been having some unusual sunny weather lately, but, I woke up to the sound of heavy rain on the roof. I looked out my window only to see it completely fogged up with drops of rain running furiously down it from the outside. I grumbled incoherently and rolled over, realizing that it was still a school day, meaning I had to get up and out into that weather.

To make matters worse, I didn't have Edward's cool arms around me to make the morning a little more pleasant. The Cullen's had left on Wednesday, and it was now Friday. I'd slept terribly from the day they left. I missed Edward dearly, and I wished more than anything that I could at least have his cold lips press a kiss to my forehead; it would brighten the outlook for my day. But… no.

I attempted to curl further into my warm blanket, but the pounding rain outside was like a natural alarm clock. And like any normal alarm clock, it annoyed the hell out of me. Unfortunately, this one didn't have a snooze button.

With a frustrated groan, I sat up and rubbed at my eyes before wriggling out from under my blanket. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, but my feet caught on the material that had flopped over the mattress. The momentum of my mistake propelled me forward, flinging me out of bed and onto the cold floor.

I shivered violently the second I hit the ground. It was freezing down here! With a loud sigh, I picked myself up off the floor and padded my way down to the bathroom.

Charlie had already left for work by the time I made it down to the kitchen for breakfast. I cuddled further into my jacket, unsure of how it managed to be so cold inside. I was surprised that my breath didn't come out all frosty and visible. I made myself some toast and munched on that as I contemplated running upstairs and going back to bed. It was very tempting.

When my toast was all gone, I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag, squared my shoulders and stumbled my way to the front door. I turned the doorknob and meekly pulled the door open; wanting to slam it closed the minute I got a good look at what was outside.

It was pouring with rain; I had to squint to see my truck.

Yep, today was gonna suck.

Shockingly enough, I managed to make it to my truck without accident. But that's because I walked in slow-motion, and in doing so, got drenched from head to toe. By the time I was half-way to my car, I realized that I'd left my raincoat and umbrella inside on the kitchen table. When I made it to my beloved truck, I shuffled inside and stuck the key in the ignition, sighing in relief when the warm air from the heater blasted against my face, getting to work on drying my soaking wet hair.

"If you're watching me, Alice… you suck." I mumbled, wondering if the little pixie was indeed keeping an eye on me. It wouldn't shock me.

I drove to school in a comfortable silence, going a little under the speed limit to avoid accident. I'm surprised that my wipers didn't snap in half as they swiped furiously across the windscreen, flinging away the offending rain drops. I parked as close to the school as I could, not wanting to have to trudge through the rain again.

As I got out of my truck, I slipped on one thing or another, sliding out of my seat and landing on the concrete, butt first. I groaned and struggled to stand up. I felt a warm hand grab my arm and gently yank me upwards. I glanced up to see Angela helping me with a warm smile.

"Bad day, Bella?" She asked as we jogged across the open expanse of the car park.

I laughed tiredly, "The worst, and it hasn't even been a full day, yet." I mumbled, running my hands through my damp hair as we huddled under the shelter of a covered walkway.

"Missing Edward?" She continued as we walked to our first class. She flicked through her bag, making sure that none of her possessions got wet. I did the same as we wandered.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I really wish he'd hurry up and get back."

She nodded in understanding, "I don't see how they'd be able to hike in this weather, so let's hope that they're on their way back."

I smiled a little at that. Edward would have been running back the minute the sun was back behind the clouds.

The first few classes of the day went by without incident. My butt was still a little sore, I probably had a bruise somewhere. But, I managed to dry off before lunch, which I was grateful for. I got an apple for lunch, having lost my appetite, but, because I'm so uncoordinated, I dropped it on the floor as I walked to the table, watching as it rolled across the room. With a half-hearted wave of my hand, I let it go.

"Why do I get the feeling things aren't going right for you today, Bella?" Jessica asked as I sat down at her table.

"Probably because they're not," I replied, resting my arms on the table before leaning my head on them; silently willing the day to go faster.

"At least the rain has lightened a little," Mike chimed from across the table. I raised my eyes to look out the window. It didn't look lighter to me, but that may have been because I wasn't paying much attention. I couldn't hear the thumping of the water on the roof above the chatter in the cafeteria… I'd check later.

"Do you want a cookie, Bella?" Angela offered from beside me.

I turned to her with a smile, listening to my stomach as it snarled for possession of the sweet treat. "Thanks, Ang." I sighed, taking the chocolate chip cookie she handed me.

At least I had one good thing happen today.

The rest of the day passed as lazily as the beginning. Despite the fact that I continuously dropped my pen and managed to whack myself in the head with volleyball during P.E.

I wanted to cry with relief when school ended. As I went to grab my bag, Jessica shot up from where she stood next to me, her arm flying behind her, causing the mobile phone in her hand to connect with my eye. I stumbled backwards and hit the wall before sliding to the floor, my hands covering my left eye.

I heard several rushed voices get louder as their owners raced over to me in panic. I had my eyes squeezed shut, but I could hear Jessica apologizing profusely, saying she didn't see me. I heard Mike asking what had happened, and then Angela saying that she'd take me to the bathroom to get a closer look at it.

I cracked my right eye open and blinked a few times, my left hand still covering my injured eye. I managed to see Tyler and Eric peeking over Mike's shoulders. Angela smiled her warm smile and held her hand out to help me up. I stumbled a little, feeling slightly dazed as Mike jogged back to where I had been standing to grab my bag. Jessica's hands fluttered here and there, soothing me as she continued to apologize.

"Jess," I shushed her with a small smile. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I swear I didn't see you." She continued.

"It's alright," I replied. "I was bound to get a proper injury today, and I bruise like an apple, so it's no big deal."

Her bottom lip pushed out as she nodded before shuffling off to get her bag and head home. Angela took my free hand and led me to the bathroom, chuckling to herself as she recalled all the injuries I'd received today.

"You really are having a bad day, aren't you?" She asked as we walked into the bathroom, facing the mirrors.

"Yep," I mumbled, popping the P and staring at my reflection. I was too scared to lower my hand.

"Bella," Angela sighed. "You have to take your hand away so we can see what your eye looks like."

I nodded meekly before gently sliding my hand away from my face. Angela gasped as I groaned in annoyance.

Jessica's phone had hit me on an angle. One end getting me above my eyebrow, and the other end smacking against the underside of my eye, just on the apple of my cheek. The rest had hit home. My eyelid, and the earlier mentioned places were turning a deep, angry purple. I turned to Angela with a sour expression.

"You really do bruise like an apple, don't you?" She asked, taking my hand again as we walked to the car park.

But, because life hates me, when we got to a small group of steps, about seven in total, I had to slip on a puddle, sending me sliding down the stairs on my butt before I connected with the concrete path down the bottom. I whined in frustrated sadness, just wanting to go home. Angela was once again by my side, helping me up. She frowned as we continued walking to my car.

"Maybe you should stay in bed tomorrow, Bella. It doesn't seem safe for you to be outdoors when Edward's not here." She chuckled as I hopped into my car.

I smiled at her, feeling my bruised cheek aching at the movement. "I think you're right, Ang. And thanks for being my unofficial bodyguard for the day."

She laughed, waving a hand dismissively as she ducked under the hood of her jacket to protect herself from the rain. "No worries, I'll see you on Monday, Bella! Have a good weekend!" She shouted as she jogged to her car.

"You'd better be home soon, Edward," I muttered to myself as I reversed out of my parking spot, waving at Angela as I drove past her.

By the time I got home, I was absolutely exhausted. I leaned my head against the headrest, sighing in resignation. "What a day," I sighed. The rain had slowed a little during my drive home, so I was able to walk a little bit faster to get inside. As I passed the kitchen table, I saw the offending rain-protecting items on the smooth surface. I glared at them before walking up the stairs to my room.

My laptop was up and running within minutes of my getting home. I had gotten an email from Renee and was planning to reply. As I sat down to write, I realized that the F key wasn't working. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from screaming in frustration as I repeatedly pressed the annoying key that restricted me from typing the word that I wanted to write all over the screen. With a loud huff of defiance, I turned the laptop off and walked to my stereo, putting in my favourite CD. The music on it always calmed me down, it was all just musical compositions, slow, sweet and very soothing.

I smiled a little and flopped down onto the bed, feeling my butt ache in protest. The music wasn't as loud from where I was laying, so, reaching over to my bedside table, I felt around for my remote. When I didn't find it, I glanced over to where my hand was sitting. I was positive I'd brought it with me. Realising my mistake, I glanced back to the stereo to see the small remote sitting on top of it.

I wailed in annoyance before scrambling my way under my blankets, not in the mood to face the world right now. I snuggled into my soft pillows, feeling myself float into an uncomfortable sleep, the loud pounding of the awful rain against the roof lulling me into a light slumber with its distorted lullaby…

I twitched as I felt a cool pressure against my cheek; a quiet sigh followed the touch and another round of cold pressure above my left eyebrow. I frowned and attempted to snuggle further into my pillow. My quiet music had stopped, being replaced by the most beautiful of melodies. One that I recognised within seconds, my lullaby. But only one voice could hum it in such a beautiful way.

My eyes snapped open to see a pair of golden orbs staring straight back.

Edward was home!

I bolted upright, feeling a wave of dizziness catch up with me from the fast movement. I groaned quietly and flopped back onto the mattress. My eyes floated over to Edward, watching as he smiled at me. With a contented sigh, he propped himself up with his elbow and ran his cool fingers across my bruised face.

"What on earth did you do to yourself today, Bella?" He whispered, his golden eye dancing with amusement.

"Long story," I sighed, watching as the raindrops in his hair caught flecks of the moonlight coming in through my window. "It's night time?" I asked in confusion. "Where's Charlie?"

Edward smiled, "You slept for quite a while, mumbling about nothing when I got here. Charlie's gone to Billy's to watch a game. He won't be back for a while, he left you a note, by the way."

"Oh," I muttered, watching as Edward's fingers trailed down my side before he grabbed hold of my hip. I wasn't sure if he felt it, but my body was igniting with the pent up sexual frustration I'd been feeling for the last few days. I hadn't slept with Edward since Monday, and I wanted him right now. We were home alone, and we would be for a while, we were both on my bed… and from the darkening of his eyes, I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Bella," He growled before leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

I responded immediately, winding my arms around his neck and fisting his hair in my hands. The hand that held onto my hip slid down to my thigh, hitching my leg over his hip in a lightening fast movement. I gasped quietly as he rubbed me against the hardened length fighting against the zip of his jeans. And just how long had he been keeping that from me?

I rocked against him, following his instructions, breaking away from his frozen lips so that I could catch my breath. Edward suddenly rolled onto his back, which forced me on top of him. I smiled down at him, sitting on his hips and continuing my rocking motions against his arousal. I watched as he threw his head back, the tendons in his neck standing out as he cried my name in frustrated pleasure.

I reached for his shirt, yanking him back up to me. He lurched upwards and crashed his lips to my own, parting my lips with his tongue before thrusting it into my mouth. He'd gotten over his panic about his venom a few months back. As long as all tongue action took place in my mouth, we were good. Now, he was happy to be able to kiss me with wild abandon.

I moaned quietly as his hands danced down my sides. Edward pushed my jacket off my shoulders, throwing it across the room before grabbing the hem of my shirt and tugging it over my head. He groaned in anticipation as he eyed my breasts through the material of my bra. It was one that Alice had bought for me months ago. Deep blue lace with a clip at the front. Edward, knowing where it connected, brought his fingers in between my breasts, smirking at me before popping the little latch, throwing the offending item over my shoulder before he brought his hands to my aching breasts, rolling my nipples in his cold fingers.

"Oh God," I sighed, my head lolling backwards in pleasure. I rocked my hips and listened to Edward's sharp moan. "Edward, Edward, please." I begged.

He growled and pulled his hands away from my skin, and I distantly heard the rip of his shirt before he wound his arms around my torso, pulling me to him, letting my chest brush against his cool skin. I gasped brokenly, resting my head against his shoulder as he worked furiously to get my jeans off. I don't know how he managed, but soon enough, I was wearing nothing but my underwear and he was completely naked underneath me.

"What do you want, Bella?" He asked, his cool breath brushing against the skin of my neck. He parted his lips and dragged his icy tongue from the pulse point on my neck up to the sensitive spot behind my ear. "You need to tell me what you want otherwise I can't give it to you."

I whimpered, my eyes fluttering closed as I dragged my nails down his chest. "I want you, please, I can't wait any longer."

"Jesus, Bella," He sighed, hooking his fingers under the waistband of my underwear before he ripped them from my body. "Alice is going to kill me for that," He sighed, ducking his head to capture a nipple in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it.

"Shit!" I cried, tossing my head back and threading my fingers through his hair. He reached down and ghosted his fingers across the heat in between my legs. He sucked hard on my nipple as he sunk a finger inside me, testing my readiness. As he could tell, I was more than ready. He kept his finger still, smirking against my breast as I rocked my hips against him, needing more.

"Edward," I sobbed breathlessly, "Stop teasing me… I can't… I can't take it."

He released my nipple with a _pop _of his lips, lifting his gaze to lock his eyes with mine. His gorgeous golden orbs were burning with desire, and with a sexy smirk, he dragged his finger out of me at a torturously slow pace, flicking my clit as he leaned back against the headboard of my bed.

With a taunting glare, I reached down, trailing my fingers over the stunning V of his hips before I wrapped my hand around his rigid length. He swore and tipped his head back as I ran my hand up the length of him, pressing my thumb down on the tip of him, feeling the cool bead of moisture against the pad of my thumb. I smiled sexily at him before dragging my thumb across his head, watching as his face contorted in pleasure.

He whimpered quietly, and that one sound was my undoing. His eyes, which had fluttered closed, snapped open and his hands grabbed my hips. He lifted me up, bringing me forward so that I hovered just above his ready erection.

"I love you," He whispered, leaning forward to kiss me with a heavy passion as I slid onto him.

"Oh god, I love you, too!" I gasped as I took in every freezing inch of him. He bottomed out inside of me and I wailed in pleasure. Oh, how I had missed this.

Edward moaned loudly against the skin of my neck, his hips bucking upwards, pushing his hardness further into me and I gasped again, squeezing my muscles around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging myself to him as I began to rock my hips, feeling him glide in and out of me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He sighed in a voice that almost brought tears to my eyes. "Nothing is better than this, nothing."

I swivelled my hips, feeling him slide further inside me. I don't think I'd ever find out how he managed to evoke such pleasure from my body. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down harder onto him, a scream ripping up my throat and coming out muffled against his lips. He tipped my hips a little and thrust upwards, meeting me halfway. That one thrust hit my most sensitive spot and I clenched around him as a wave of pleasure rolled over me. "Right there, Edward, right there."

"God, Bella." He groaned, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist as I continued to bounce on him. He leaned his head back and dropped his gaze to where we were joined. His lips parted as he watched me take him in before he glided back out and disappeared again, stroking me in ways that made my body sing. "That's the prettiest thing I've ever seen, Bella."

I sighed, threading my fingers through his hair as we continued to rock together, I could feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten as he continued to push into me, our bodies moving as one. Edward was so carefree when we were joined like this, he wasn't scared to speak his mind because he knew I loved it.

"I can't, I can't hold on much longer, Edward…" I gasped searching for his lips again. "I'm almost there…"

He leaned forward and nipped at my jaw line, "Don't hold back, Bella. Let go, let me feel you."

"Edward," I moaned, feeling him pull me harder onto him, our movements turning frenzied as we both neared release. I felt a light tingle in my chest, and I knew in that moment that our souls were touching. That thought was enough to send me toppling over the edge and my muscles clenched around him. I came long and hard and forever.

Edward shouted triumphantly and thrust upward one more time before he stilled and shook with his release. He exploded inside me, and the feel of it made me fall over the edge once more. I trembled above him, my eyes closed, lips parted and chest heaving as I attempted to fill my lungs with the air that had become thick and heavy with our passion. Edward twitched inside me and I moaned again, feeling an aftershock of our orgasms that made me contract around him again.

Unable to hold myself up any longer, my arms gave out and I toppled onto his chest, our bodies still joined. Edward chuckled and weakly ran his long fingers through my hair, one hand continued from my tangled locks, trailing down my spine before stroking the small of my back. I sighed and raised my head to look at him. He smiled crookedly at me and I raised my hands to cup his cheeks, I smiled in response and kissed him so gently that my heart stuttered. Edward sighed into my mouth, his lips sliding over my own as his fingers threaded through my hair. No sound filled the room as we kissed passionately, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

When we parted, I rested my head on his chest, breathing in his scent and closing my eyes in bliss.

"I missed you, Bella." He breathed into my hair.

"I know," I replied tiredly, "I'm glad you're back." I smiled again and kissed the skin of his chest.

Minutes passed in a peaceful silence as we cuddled and kissed, doing nothing but loving each other so completely. A certain thought occurred to me after a while and I giggled, making Edward glance down at me with a smile on his face.

"What is it, love?" He asked, trailing his fingers down my cheek.

I shook my head with a smile, "At least my bad day had a happy ending."

Edward smirked and pulled me towards him again, "Who said your day was over?" He asked, kissing me again.

_Oh!_

* * *

**BWA: -Fans self- Well... that was fun.  
Bella: If all bad days end like that, I'm good.  
BWA: Ha! At least your bad day turned out well, I went to bed exhausted and bruised.  
Emmett: Aww.. -Cuddles-  
BWA: Hee! -Grins- Anyway, what did you think? Am I still good with the whole lemon writing? I'm hoping so! I might do a few more one-shots while I work on my other multi-chapter stories. We'll see what happens.  
Edward: ... Can I go back to bed, please?  
Bella: -Giggles-  
BWA: -Whines- Kay, fine.. just.. keep it down, kay?  
Alice: And no more ripping Bella's underwear!  
Edward: Aw man!  
Rosalie: You totally just spoiled his fun right there.  
Jasper: I'm going to throw something at them if they're loud. I really don't want to listen to them.  
Emmett: Lets just hope that Eddie doesn't break her v-  
BWA: Emmett!  
Emmett: What?  
BWA: ...Don't finish that sentence.  
Emmett: What, you mean the one about Bella's -  
BWA: Shut up!  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
Rosalie: Emmett, don't taunt the poor girl.  
Alice: It's funny though.  
BWA: Oh, really? Well, maybe I should tell Emmett about how you and Jasper broke the -  
Alice: Okay, okay! I'll be good!  
BWA: -Grins- Alright, well, I think we've gone on for long enough. It would be absolutely fantastic if you could leave a review. They make me smile.  
Emmett: I can make Rose smile after a decent -  
Rosalie: Shut up, Emmett!  
Emmett: -Smirks-  
BWA: -Laughs-**

* * *


End file.
